


Honest to God date!

by Dreamer_329



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_329/pseuds/Dreamer_329
Summary: My take on the first, real Shandy date.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Honest to God date!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this so any comment will be appreciated! There are mistakes but English isn't my native language so don't be to hard on me for that. Hope u enjoy ☺️

He asked her on "an honest to God date" and she said yes. Technically she said 'fine' that's still a conformation. They were both kinda nervous even though they went out together often (not that she was going to admit that)   
Andy decided to forgo his suit jacket and put on his leather jacket instead. He knew how much she liked seeing him wearing it. Just like him Sharon decided to wear a dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. (Sth not work appropriate…)   
Purple dress just for him as he had mentioned more then once how good she looks in anything purple.   
While she was redoing her make-up she heard the bell ring. Rusty opened the door and let Andy in. Sharon was happy that Rusty didn't mind her real date with Flynn. He was open about it and told her he only wanted her to be happy and he could see she was with Andy.   
Sharon overheard him saying to Flynn to watch his ass if he screws something up. She held out on laughing and finally got out of her room. Andy was looking sexy as hell and she couldn't stop her self from ogling. He wasn't doing better either. They stopped when Rusty cleared his throat. Finally they greeted each other and said quick goodbye to Rusty.   
Walking out Andy offered his hand to Sharon and she happily accepted. While they were in the elevator Sharon noticed that Andy smelled differently then usually, new cologne she thought to herself. Something minty and fresh, yet very masculine.   
She moved closer to have another whiff which he noticed and asked   
'Do you like it?'  
Knowing what he was talking about she gave him a light nod and seductively said   
'Very much!'   
Coming even closer she whispered   
'You should wear it more often!'   
Light brush of her words sent shivers down his whole body. He couldn't help but smirk at her knowing what she actually meant. Dinner went smoothly. Light talk with a lot of flirting. (Which they were aware of before but just now gave into it) A few light touches here and there, made their bodies eager with sensation.   
When they were near Sharons apartment Andy was lost in thoughts of how he should end the night. Should he kiss her and where... Sensing that he was thinking too much she offered him to come in for coffee or tea saying that Rusty went out with Gus. He had texted her just as they were arriving to the Serve. A bit hesitant, Andy excepted her offer with a smirk. It wasn't his first time at the condo so he followed her to the kitchen leaving his leather jacket on the back of a dining chair.   
Deciding on tea, for less caffeine, retreating to the balcony. They sat in a swing that was just big enough for the two of them. Sharon put her legs underneath her and he sensed it wouldn't be inappropriate to put his arm around her to help keep her warm. Sharon appreciate the gesture and laid her head on his shoulder. They spent some time making light conversation but mostly were in comfortable silence until Andy cleared his throat   
'I should probably go. It's late, you should get some rest.'   
He was getting ready to get up but Sharon caught his arm and pulled him back closer to her. Only inches apart now. Still holding his hand she leaned in and kissed him.   
It was chaste and very sweet. When she was about to pull away he deepened the kiss by moving his free hand to the back of her neck and pulling her to him. They were passionately making out fore some time, neither wanting it to stop.   
When they eventually stopped they were smiling at each other like teenagers. When all of a sudden Sharon snorted and started laughing. She noticed smudges of her lipstick all over his face. Andy couldn't decipher why Sharon was laughing until she pointed to her lipstick. He just gave her one of his trademark smirks as response.   
Sharon tried to clean his face but Andy just kissed her again and made her work useless. (Seeing Sharon didn't mind it at all)   
She got up ignoring his whine and got a make-up wipe to clean them both. Andy at first refused to let her do it but she wasn't having it so she used her Darth Raydor glare.   
He was still fighting it but she straddles him and he immediately gave in. Sharon didn't even realize her doing until his hands were on her hips moving slowly in soothing circles.   
She cleaned him up nicely but couldn't get herself to get off of him, something about him had her give all in. Maybe it was his scent or his eyes that went dark brown with desire. She gave in and put her hands around his neck before she passionately kissed him. He responded with his whole body to the kiss, as did she.   
It didn't take them too long to realise where this was going, but they were far too gone to stop now. Andy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where they spent the rest of the night. Sharon woke up a few hours later happy where she was and also that it was Sunday, which meant they didn't have work.   
Rolling to her side she saw that Andy was still sleeping. One arm under his head, other around her waist and lightly snoring. Taking her phone to check the time Sharon noticed a text form Rusty   
'decided to stay over the night at Gus'es, see you later in the afternoon -R'   
She smiled at the simple text and was happy that she didn't have to wake Andy yet to make him go home. Putting her phone away she moved back close to Andy. He was still sleeping.   
Sharon watched him for a while, slowly tracing her fingertips over his bare chest and face, trying to take all of him in. Soon enough falling to peaceful sleep.   
Few hours later she woke up to Andy kissing her bare shoulder and antagonisingly slow moving to her neck.   
'Morning beautiful!'- Andy said in a husky voice.   
She turned around without a word and lazily kissed him. 'Someone's in a good mood.'   
'How could I not be. Not having to make you leave is as good as it gets.'- Sharon said with an innocent smile.   
'Kid main home?!'- Andy asked surprised.   
'Nop. Won't be until later afternoon.'- she said with a wink.   
'I see.'- said Andy with a huge grinn on his face.   
She kissed him again but this time with more haste and need. They spent some time kissing before deciding on a shower. They showered together but Andy got out before Sharon deciding to make them breakfast. While Sharon was washing and drying her hair he made them omlets and cut some fruit in a bowl. As she was walking into the the kitchen he was pouring them coffee.   
She was surprised to see Andy just in his boxers with wet hair putting everything on the table. She came in dressed only in his dress shirt and panties, making Andy go crazy.   
He spun her around and lightly slapped her ass before pulling her to his lap. They shared a few kisses before they started to feed each other. Making small talk as they ate and cleaned up. Deciding to watch a movie before Andy had to go home. Lying on the couch, her in-between his legs enjoying the movie as much as they could.   
When parting he kissed her slowly and deeply. Promising more to come…


End file.
